La hermana de Harry Potter
by Jos 99
Summary: Melanie es una niña con poderes mágicos, descubrirá cosas fabulosas y malas como el regreso del mago más poderoso sin contar a Dumbledore, ella junto a su hermano Harry deberán estar unidos para luchar contra Voldemort. Acompaña a Melanie y al Trío de Oro en esta lucha para vencer al enemigo. Y quien sabe, quizás a alguien e venga por ser el nuevo señor oscuro.
1. Capítulo 1

Cap 1: La historia de Melanie

Melanie es una niña dulce, segura de sí misma y algo loca, pero lo que no sabe aún es que su vida va a dar un giro de 360 ° porque no hay una mujer normal, no, si no es una bruja, irá a Hogwarts y por qué no, conocer a su hermano mayor y vivir muchas aventuras.

El 31 de octubre fue lo peor de lo peor, estaban 3 personas: la madre, el padre y un pequeño niño de ojos verdes que solo tenía un año y 3 meses, la habitación llena de paz porque la madre llamada Lily Evans, una mujer pelirroja con ojos verdes esmeraldas; el padre James Potter y el pequeño niño llamado Harry Potter estaban celebrando que Lilly tiene 3 meses de embarazo.

Escena retrospectiva

Narra James

Estaba muy tranquilo, quizás no tanto pero sí que sí que era el primer Halloween de mi hijo Harry, por lo que me levanté temprano, me duché y me vestí, fui a despertar a mi esposa y mi hijo.

James: cariño levanta, cariño

Lily: ¿Harry? ¿Dónde está Harry?

James: Buenos días a ti también -dije rodando los ojos

Harry: Menta- (se refiere a cornamenta)

Lily: Se nota que es hijo tuyo- dijo rodando los ojos

Harry: Cauto, Uático, coausano

James: Ahora vienen mini cornamenta.

Lily: James, tengo que decirte algo-dijo nerviosa

James: ¿Que pasa cariño?

Lily: Estoy embarazada otra vez

James: (imaginaos a Pedro Pica piedra gritando en «yiabayialbadú»

Lily: Si que te ha emocionado.

James: ¿Estás de broma? ¡Pero si es una noticia genial! Si es un niño Sirius le querrá poner su nombre y si es una niña la llamaremos ...

Lily: Melanie ...

James: Maravilloso al igual que tú.

Lily se sonroja y le dice a Harry:

Tendrás un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

Harry: Hermaita

James: Si es una niña tendrá mis ojos y tu precioso cabello rojizo.

Lily: y si es un niño ...

Harry: hermaita!

James: vale vale no se molesta Harry ...

Xx: Cornamenta! Ábreme que no tengo nada que hacer aquí todo el día!

Xx2: Canuto por el amor de Dios no se lastima, que a parte de dejarme sordo fue despertar a Harry.

Canuto: No seas aguafiestas Lunático que a lo mejor están haciendo "eso" y quiero ser yo quien los interrumpa.

Lunático: No tienes remedio Canuto

James: Hay tortolitos ya está abierta.

Ambos: Ahí

Entran y los ve ahí sentados desayunando.

Harry: Cauto, Autico, coagusano!

Los tres: Hola mini cornamenta.

Remus: Oye, yo me tengo que ir antes por lo del PPP.

Todos: De acuerdo Lunático/Remus/Uatico.

Lily: Oye chicos os tengo que decir algo... ESTOY EMBARAZADA.

Todos menos los Potter y la rata: Oleeeeeeeee otro mini cornamenta u otra pelirroja!

James: Tu no te alegras colagusano?

La rata: Cla claro que si Cornamenta lo que pasa es que he tenido un mal día.

Sirius: Es normal Colagusano todo el mundo tiene un mal día.

Fin flashback

Después de un tiempo de fiesta...

La rata: Adios James

Canuto y Lunático: Eso, adios.

James: Hasta mañana Merodeadores.

Lily: Bueno, voy a hacer la cena.

James: uyyy que vamoooos a comeeeer?

Harry: Eeeee amoooo a oméee?

Lily: Del tal palo tal astilla

Después de la cena...

Lily: Voy a acostar a Harry

James: Buenas noches cariño que descanses bien.

Lily está subiendo las escaleras cuando...

Pummm

James: Lily! Es él, coge a Harry ponlo a salvo.

Voldy: Quítate del medio necio

James: Jamás

Voldy: Pues tú lo has querido AVADA KEDAVRA!

Lily: Nooooo! Harry, cariño, mamá te quiere, papá te quiere, se valiente.

Voldy: Vaya pero si es la sangresucia Severus me ha dicho que no te haga daño, así que quítate.

Lily: No tocarás a Harry!

Voldy: Apártate necia!

Lily: Jamás!

Voldy: Avada Kedavra!

Harry empezó a llorar

Voldy: Vaya así que tu eres El Elegido, ya no lo serás cuando te mate AVADA KEDAVRAAAAAA! Pero qué?!

Pummmm

Se destruyó la casa.

Los policías y aurores llegaron a la casa investigando a través de Harry vivito y coleando pero llorando.

Auror: No se puede superar a la maldición asesina que es el Niño que Vivió.

El auror se dio la vuelta y vió el vientre de Lily brillando, el auror la cogió corriendo y la llevó a San Mungo.

Sanador: Tenemos que sacar un bebé ya o si no se muere.

Sanadora: Pero no es muy chico?

Sanador: Lo pondremos en las cápsulas y las últimas etapas para el crecimiento.

Sanadora: Estupendo.

Más tarde llegó Albus Dumbledore y le preguntó por la niña, el sanador le respondió que tiene que quedarse 6 meses allí.

Pasó los 6 meses y la metió en un orfanato.

Melanie Alice Potter Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Novela para wattpad**_

Tres años han pasado ya desde que Dumbledore dejó a Melanie en el Orfanato Smile (inventado) ahora es una pequeña y dulce niña de tres años mimada por todos los encargados del orfanato y adorada por todos los niños del orfanato. Desde muy pequeña fue una niña muy inteligente y encantadora, no dio signos de magia hasta que...

Era un día soleado, con pequeñas nubes, había tres niñas correteando por el patio y esas eran Melanie, Elena y Francesca.

Elena es una niña con el pelo castaño corto por encima del cuello, con ojos marrones y demasiado adorable.

Francesca es de nacionalidad italiana sabe hablar un poquito italiano ya que según ella cuando sí madre venga por ella le va a dar la sorpresa del siglo porque ya sabe hablar el italiano.

Francesca: Etoy casada ¿Yugamos a los apás y a las amás?

Mel: Siiiii llamemos a Cam.

Las tres: ¡Cammmm!

Cam: ¿Mel, Fran, Ele, que pasó?

Mel: Amos a yugar a los apás y a las amás ¿quieles sel el apá?

Cam: No he entendido nada pero vale😂

Las tres: Bien!

Xx: Cammy, ¿por qué estás con estos enanos?

Cam: Porque...

Mel: Oh no! La bluja malvada se quiele casal con apá! Vamos hijos, a la calgaaaaaaa!

Los tres: A pol Tiffaniiiiii!

Tiffani: Queeeee? No! Cammy Cammy ayuda!

Cam: Pero es gracioso! 😂😂😂

Tiffani: NO ES GRACIOSO! 😠😠😠

Cam: Venga chicos ya es suficiente

Las tres chicas: Vaaaaleeee😝😝😝

Tiffani: Eso es cuanto más calladita mejor para mi.

Xx: Melanie por favor al despacho de la directora.

Melanie: Voyy! Adiós pel-lita -Se va-

Tiffani: Pero será😡😡😡😡

Cam: Venga no seas exagerada, es solo una niña😂😂

Tiffani: Pero me ha dicho que soy una perra😠😤😡

Melanie se fue al despacho de la directora y ahí la esperaban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer que deberían tener 25 años.

Directora: Hola Melanie querida. Estos son Christina y Christian Stylison y quieren adoptarte, podrías responder a sus preguntas?

Melanie: Clalo!

Christian: Hola linda, se que te llamas Melanie pero no se nada sobre tía, bueno ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Melanie: El heladoooo😁😁😁

Christian: Vale😂😂 ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Melanie: El lilaaaa😁😁😁 Aunque también me gusta mucho el lojo como mi pelo, y mis ojitos avellana.

Christina: El mío también, que bonitos ojitos, y el rojo me recuerda mucho a una compañera que es igual a tí menos en los ojitos.

Melanie: Ahhh y tu vas a sel mi mami y el mi papi?

Los dos: Ya está nos llevamos a esta ternurita y seremos sus papis.😍😍

Melanie: Papisss😍😘😘

Christian: Voy a recoger tus cosas y tu te despides de tus amigos.

Melanie salió corriendo y se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos de sus amigos ellos se alegraron de que la hayan adoptado y triste porque se va.

Stylisons: Vamos pequeña a tu nueva casita.

Melanie: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

En el coche hablaron de su vida personal y de su infancia en el orfanato, Tiffani, Cameron, Elena, Francesca... Hasta que llegaron a una sencilla casita donde vivirá muchas aventuras ya que todavía le quedan 8 años para Hogwarts. Sus primeros años aquí le gustaron mucho, hasta tuvo un hermanito llamado Ethan en el colegio era la mejor, tuvo más amigos pero nunca olvidó a sus amigos del orfanato, hasta tuvo su primera magia accidental y salvó a su madre la vida.

Flashback

Cuando tenía 8 años se fueron de acampada ella estaba muy emocionada y su hermanito igual estaban jugando al lago y decidieron hacerle una bromita a Ethan escondiendo a su madre en un arbusto.

Melanie: Ethan y mamá? 😱😰

Ehan: Mamá?😰 Mama?!😱 Mamá!😨 Mamá!😭

Christina: Cariño, no llores era una broma😃😃

Ethan salió corriendo y abrazó a su madre pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la empujó abajo. Melanie desesperada comenzó a gritar pero lo que no sabía es que los gritos estaban teniendo efecto, de pronto salió la madre volando y se posó en el suelo con suavidad.

Ethan: Mamá estas bien! 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Christina: Cariño ya está, estoy bien.

Ethan: Melanie te ha salvado, comenzó a gritar y cuando empezó saliste volando, es gracias a ella que estás bien, lo siento mucho mamá 😭😭😭

Cristina: Enserio tu me salvaste?

Melanie: No lo se mamá es todo muy raro hace tres días volé una galleta hasta mi boca no se que ha pasado😖😖

Christina: Christian! Cariño, nuestra hija está haciendo muestras de magia.

Christian: En serio! 😱😱 Mi niña estoy muy orgulloso de tí. 😀😀

Melanie: En serio?

Christian: Si, mi niña, a los 11 recibirás una carta de una escuela de magia. Pero comienzas el uno de septiembre y tu los cumples en abril. Por lo que tendrás que esperar hasta que llegue la carta.

Melanie: Magia? Porque tu no haces magia?

Christian: Porque soy un squib, una persona que es hija de magos pero no tiene magia.

Melanie: Ahhh

Fin del flashback

Ahora con 11 años está esperando la carta de Hogwarts y hoy 19 de agosto le llegó la carta.

Estaba tan tranquila hasta que oyó un ruido en la ventana, miró y chilló tan fuerte que la lechuza se asustó y revoloteó por la habitación hasta que logró calmarla. Cogió la carta y empezó a leer.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querida señorita: Melanie Alice Stylinson Stone

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Uniforme

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso par de guantes protectores. Una capa de invierno.

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk.

Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore.

Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Resto del equipo

1 varita.

1 caldero de peltre número 2.

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.


End file.
